


Home

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [26]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 22





	Home

Lorcan couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

They were on a ferry boat on the river and Elide was grinning as she took in the sights. She had spent the day showing him Perranth, her city, her home. All those little places she loved that were hidden gems. Lorcan didn’t think she had stopped smiling all day.

She had dragged him out of the apartment after breakfast with barely a word about where they were going, she had just told him to come. With her small hand in his she’d taken him to tiny boutiques, walks along the water, her favourite spot to read and think in the city gardens. He’d given her a wry smile and kissed her senseless adding another reason to why it was her favourite spot.

For lunch she’d taken him to a little restaurant where she was enough of regular that they knew her by name and had taken one look at him a scowled. Elide had just smiled, linking her pinky with his as the waiter led them to her table that overlooked the water. It was a tiny place and Lorcan felt like he barely fit in it. Elide ordered for them and it was the chef himself that brought out their food. It had been lunch with a side of threatening. 

_“You hurt her and there will be trouble,” he said to Lorcan, staring him down._

_Lorcan didn’t challenge it, he just looked at Elide across the table. “I never will.”_

Elide stood at the railing of he ferry, leaning over to look over into the dark inky water as the ferry cut through the small waves, the lights of the city behind her. Lorcan had hurt her, it hadn’t been an easy journey to where they were now, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. It made what they had stronger, they could withstand anything now. And Lorcan meant what he said, he would never hurt her again if he could help it.

She turned to face him, her dark hair catching in the wind. Then she smiled and Lorcan’s heart stopped dead in his chest. She gave him a look that told him she knew exactly what she had done to him. Elide came and sat beside him and he draped an arm around her, sheltering her a little from the cold. She looked up at him, that smile still on her face.

“Thank you,” she said.

Lorcan reached out with his other hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, it was a futile effort as the wind pulled it free again, but his hand lingered at the curve of the jaw. “What for?”

“For letting me show you my places. I know it must have been boring and I —“

Lorcan stopped her with a soft kiss. “I loved every minute of it. It showed me more of those little pieces of you. I want to thank you.”

Elide snuggled in closer to him, “What for?”

Lorcan took in a steadying breath as his knuckles ran along her jaw, over her cheek. “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

Elide looked up him her eyes shining in the glowing lights. He kissed her then, and held her close. It was a while before they both were looked out over the water to the city, beckoning them back to them shore. A place he lived in and shared with the woman he loved. His home.


End file.
